amor imposible
by maya sak.24
Summary: A primera vista parecia imposible que estuvieran juntos, pero solo ellos lo decidiran.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor imposible**

bueno este es mi primer fic, espero haberlo hecho al menos algo bien y sinceramente no sabia que titulo ponerle

por cierto creo que puse lospensamientos en _cursiva_

tal vez en la historia los personajes les parescan algo diferentes en algunas ocaciones pero asi los tenia que poner.

bueno como es ovbio shaman king no me pertenece

este fic es yohXmarion HaoXana y tal vez ponga mas parejas.

bueno aqui los dejo con esta historia

Introduccion

Era dificil creer como había cambiado la vida de los shamanes desde el torneo, hao, el shaman de fuego después de haberse arrepentido solo un poco de sus actos "necesarios" para "un mundo mejor" se fue a vivir a la pensión con su hermano gemelo yoh azakura, que lo acepto de inmediato, después de rogarle a anna quien por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y extraña con la llegada del shaman de fuego, al principio los amigos de yoh se mostraron recelosos con el ya que les era imposible creer que el "GRAN" Hao-como el se llamaba a si mismo- estuviera arrepentido, pero al final terminaron aceptándolo aun que lyzerg fue el que mas tardo en aceptarlo y su "amistad" es igual de "perfecta" que la de ren y horo , otro cambio es que las hanagumi también se fueron a vivir con ellos ya que no tenían por el tiempo a donde ir asi que decidieron acompañar a su señor, aun que poco tiempo después Kanna regreso a su país y solo Marion y Matty se habían quedado aun que no era un problema por el sueño de anna al fin se había cumplido y había creado sus aclamadas Aguas Termales de Fumbari con el pago por supuesto de un enano cabezon a quien le da el 5% de sus ganancias, asi que toda la "bola de idiotas" como les llamaba ella, hao, las hanagumi, ella e Yoh vivía en la pension. Aun que era un poco extraño como había sucedido:

Un dia de primavera mostraba todo su esplendor en las calles de Japón, en una "pequeña pension" – ahora aguas termales de fumbari- todo estaba tranquiilo ya que al hacer tanto calor la gente no iba en esa temporada, silencio que fue roto cuando yoh fue a abrir la puerta mandado por la rubia sacerdotisa.

-haa….ha….ha….Hao!

-hola hermaniito! Cuanto te e extrañado. Dijo muy sonriente y pasando de largo al shockeado shaman .

-pero… dijo yoh cuando al fin se recupero

-me vengo a vivir contigo! No es genial?

-que?pero…. dijo yoh en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha mientras el flequillo le taba los ojos

-si! es genial. Dijo hao un tanto dudoso de la expresión d yoh.- bueno ehhh la abuela me dijo que estaría bien estar con mi hermano

- entonces… dijo yoh aun con la misma expresión- entonces….. Bienvenido! Hermano! Dijo radiante y abrazando a su hermano mientras este sorprendido le respondia al abrazo. Mientras tanto ana había decidido salir al patio a ver que pasaba por tanto ruido y se acerco sorprendida al ver a su prometido y a su gemelo abrazados y se quedo en shock

-sera genial que te quedes a vivir con nosotros! Decia un emocionado yoh

-QUE? Dijo o mejor dicho grito esta ana, al parecer tal comentario la había vuelto en si

-hola ana! Que gusto verte de nuevo _jeje _pensó hao_ quien observo la _mirada fría y sorprendida queesta le dedicaba_. Hmm los años si que la han bendecido _penso hao al observarla

_-_no pienso dejar que un psicópata asesino viva en mi casa. Dijo ana de forma fría. Hao al escucharla volvió en si.

-pero anita, el ya ha cambiado y además esta muy feliz de estar con nosotros, dijo yoh en un puchero. Oh muy felis pensó hao alvolver con su tarea de observar a la rubia

-nada de peros azakura. Dijo ana un tanto incomoda por que se había percatado de cómo hao la miraba aunque se preguntaba por que aun no le decía a gritos que dejara de verla asi

-andale anita por favor!. Dijo yoh con cara de cachorrito ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre su prometida y su hermano- Hao ya cambio.

-pretendes que la persona que quiso asesinarte a ti y a tus amigos viva con nosotros?. Le pregunto ana incredula , quien había vuelto a la razón.

- pero hao ya se arrepintió y cambio! No es cierto hao?. Se volteo a su hermano un tanto dudoso

-eh?. Dijo hao que había salido de su trance y solo había escuchado a medias.

-verdad que te has arrepentido? Le pregunto su hermano casi implorante

- pfff, bueno… ehh …. Ss…sss….si. dijo con un GRAN esfuerzo

-genial! Ves ana? Dijo yoh a su prometida puede quedarse

- como quieras ya que al parecer mi opinión no cuenta. Dijo friamente y se metió a al casa, aun que en realidad solo buscaba una excusa para decir que si ya que seria interesante vivir con hao

-pero que cosas pienso?. Se dijo ana desconcertada.

En el patio….

-se enojo? Pregunto hao

-no te preocupes siempre es asi. Dijo yoh con una sonrisa de lado triste

-bueno espero no causar problemas entre ustedes

- no te preocupes ya se solucionara

-hmp veo que no has cambiado. Dijo hao irónicamente

-jijiji. Rio yoh con una mano rascándose la cabeza

-bueno vamos adentro! Dijo yoh muy feliz

-disculpe, señor hao hola! . Pregunto una voz reprochante de mujer de pelo azul que estaba al lado de dos chicas una rubia y otra pelirroja.

-ahhhhhhh!. Grito yoh

– no las había visto. Dijo recuperándose del susto

Gota general

-ahh si perdón. Dijo hao nervioso.

- yoh ellas-(las hanagumi, ya las conoces) también se quedaran a vivir con nosotros , bueno espero que las dejen. pidio hao

-ahhh bueno esta bien jijiji. Dijo yoh

- hmm es un gusto volver a verlas chicas. Dijo saludándolas a cada una, extrañamente cuando le sonrio a la chica rubia esta se sonrojo un poquito pero lo suficiente para que el lo notara esto le causo a yoh una extraña sensación como de alegría o algo asi, el la recordaba un poco, era la aliada de hao en el torneo de shamanes, en ese entonces la chica le había despertado curiosidad.

-bueno es mejor entrar ya no? Dijo hao un tanto celosito

Desde ese entonces todos viven en la pension ya que horo2 y pilika habían decidido visitar a yoh y todavía no se iban aun que para entonces pilika ya se había inscrito en la prepa junto con tamao que se había quedado con ellos para ayudarlos en la casa . ren por su parte se encontraba dirigiéndola nueva empresa de su familia en japon por lo que yoh había insistido en que se quedara con ellos, chocolove milagrosamente se encontraba en una gira por algunos paises y esos meses se presentaba en japon, manta seguía aun con sus estudios y siempre pasaba a visitarlos, Fausto juno con su esposa eliza, se había quedado co ellos para ser el doctor oficial de la pension y recibia muchas consultas ya que era el mejor, ryu vivía con ellos para según mejorar sus poderes y cocinaba para todos junto con tamao aunque desaparecia por largos ratos en que nadie sabia donde estaban y por ser el no querían saberlo, lyzerg había tenido que volver a Inglaterra ya que estaba trabajando en un caso.

Si Todo era "normal", gritos, peleas , golpes,etc. en la pension azakura, hasta hace 2 meses cuando ciertas personas o casi todas, empezaron a cambiar y actuar de forma… diferente.

Era un lindo dia en la pension azakura, todos estaban paseando, estudiando, trabajando, llenando espacio(horo horo) o matando el tiempo, afuera de la pension. Todos menos dos personas:

-yoh . dijo ana que se había acercado a donde su prometido descansaba

-hmm. Dijo yoh que estaba recostado en el arbol

-Voy a salir un momento

-ah? A esta bien Anita. Dijo yoh que no le prestaba mucha atencion

-adiós

En algun lugar de la ciudad….

_Ahh no se por que lo busco, no se que me pasa no dejo de pensar en el pero es imposible, el despierta emociones que no habia sentido, es como si cada vez que nos vemos se encendiera un fuego incapaz de extinguirse o controlarse. _Instintivamente se llevo los dedos a sus labios.

Flash back

Ana habia salido a caminar ya que estaba harta de todo el ruido d3 la choza en la que estaba ya que los amigos idiotas de su prometido habien un "reunion" en celebracion de… bueno… de nada pero habían querido hacer una fiesta

-Esos imbeciles, mas les vale que cuando llegue hayan limpiado la casa o se enteraran de quien es ana kyoyama …

-Hmm enfadada anita?

-Hao. Le lanzo una mirada fría intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-No te agrada mi presencia Anita? . dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-¬¬ No me llames así y a quien le agradara tu presencia hao?. Dijo de forma fría mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazándolo con que se acercara más e intentando reprimir esa sensación de calor que se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

-Vamos anita se que me adoras. Dijo mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa picara

-La persona que te adore sufre un gran colapso mental. Le dijo e intento mostrarse lo más fría posible pero le era difícil por que sentía que se derretia por esa sonrisa que el le dedicaba especialmente a ella.

-Hmm se nota que estas que mueres por un beso mio. dijo entre broma y picardia. Y se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

-Ni te acerques hao. Lo amenazo y se regaño por desear reducir los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

-Hmm veo que te resistes pero te conseguiré ana, serás mí un poco serio Y se acerco a quedar milímetros de sus labios

-nu… nunca seré tuya hao. Dijo aparentando lo mejor posible su nerviosismo pero estaba que explotaba por tener esos labios junto a los suyos

-enserio? Y endureció su semblante, ana se sorprendió y hao aprovecho y redujo los escasos milímetros que los separaban … y la beso. Ana se recupero de la impresión e intento resistirse

-N..no. pero hao le apreso los brazos y la inmovilizo

Shhh hare que me desees ana. Dijo en un susurro en lo cual ana se desarmo: lee devolvio el beso con mucha pasion, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, estaba extasiada, todo quemaba, ardia en llamas , el sol estaba en su maximo punto y hao ardía, la pasion se sentia por todas partes, el beso duro incluso cuando se separaron para tomar aire no querian separarse, era como si se quisieran unir, las manos d ambos exploraban y tocaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, ambos gemian ante las caricias que les proporcionaba el otro, hao se excitaba cada vez más con los gemidos de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarla, ana por su parte atraía mas a hao con sus brazos y se dejaba hacer lo que hao quisiera, hao estaba en las nubes pues tenía en sus manos a la mujer que lo traia loco, sentó a anna en una roca y la empezo a besar apasionadamente, ana subio una pierna a la cintura de este y hao empezo a acariciarla, le subio el vestido para tener mas que tocar, sus manos recorrieron sus piernas subieron a la pantorrilla y por ultimo a su trasero bien formado de la chica quien echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemia extasiada, de placer, hasta que hao la volvió a besar, estaban fuera de si cegados por el deseo, hao llevado por el deseo empezo a explorar la intimidad de la chica que al principio grito agradada y hao penetro dos dedos en su intimidad, ella exhalo de sorpresa y placer y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y con mucho esfuerzo y en contra de lo que le pedia su cuerpo lo separo de ella, el sorprendido se dio cuenta hasta donde habían llegado, ella asustada intento correr pero el la tomo de un brazo.

Perdóname ana yo… no… no se que me paso. No entendia por que se estaba disculpando, acaso no habia soñado todas las noches en tener así a la sacerdotisa? Sin embargo al ver su cara de angustia y miedo quiso consolarla pues el no queria que ella sufriera o se atormentara pues hacia tiempo que habia admitido con mucho esfuerzo que se habia enamorado intensamente y lo que menos quería era que ella se alejara de el.

-Lo siento ana , perdóname yo…. No sabia que decir y ella lo seguía mirando como en estado de shock.

-Yo…. Ana se quedo sin palabras no sabia como había permitido llegar tan lejos

-Me voy . dijo y salio corriendo

-Ana! Espera. Pero la chica ya habia desaparecido

-Demonios! Dijo y golpeo un arbol como pudo haberla lastimado?

Que fue lo que me paso? se preguntaba ana se dirigia rápidamente hasta la cabaña . era de noche así que se dio prisa, al llegar subió rápidamente a su habitacion ya que no quería hablar con nadie

-que he hecho? Se pregunto mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por su cara.

-Demonios. Dijo acordándose de algo repentinamente.

Yoh… susurro, lo había traicionado después de todo lo que el había hecho por ella asi le pagaba? Esa noche lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. y así se quedo dormida deseando que no amaneciera.

**continuara... tal vez**

**bueno que tal les parecio? tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic y no suelo escribir historias mas bien leerlas. **

**en la historia puse que todos se habian quedado en la pension pero no se si poner mas parejas y no sabria cuales, que mas parejas les gustarian? haber cual queda.**

**bueno me despido, dejen reviews o como quieran y acepto criticas sugerencias o lo que sea aunque por favor no sean tan malos conmigo! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! actualize muy pronto por que este capitulo ya lo tenia**

**por cierto se me olvido especificar que los chicos tienen entre 18 y 19**

**espero que este capitulo les guste (mantengo la esperanza) aunque sea solo a una persona en este mundo**

**en este cap tambien puse los pensamientos en **_cursiva_

**bueno les dejo el capi**

En la pension-aguas termales de fumbari- ….

El sonido del despertador hizo que se diera cuenta que ya había amanecido, cansado se dio la vuelta y lo apago, hacia una hora que se había vuelto a despertar, sin embargo se quedo pensando en cierta chica rubia que últimamente le quitaba el pensamiento.

-Ahh. dijo despertando

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensaren ti … Marion?. Había tenido un sueño de lo mejor que además de animarlo lo había asustado, al pararse para cambiarse e ir a entrenar se dio cuenta que un bulto sobresalía en su pantalón.

-Jiji creo que esto se ha salido de control. Pero su risa lejos de ser normal era entre vergüenza y miedo. Se dispuso a tomar una ducha bien fría.

-Ahh esto esta mejor. Dijo pero al recordar su sueño su "amiguito" volvió a alzarse

Oh oh

Sueño…

_-Yoh! . grito la chica. Estaban en una habitación obscura y el chico le llenaba de besos el cuello mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba el vestido._

_-Shh relájate marion . dijo mientras le iba quitando el vestido lentamente, la chica no lo resistió mas y llevada por el impulso le fue quitándola camisa más rápido que el. Yoh no se quedaba atrás y le quito por completo el vestido quedando la chica en ropa interior. Marion le quito los pantalones e un rápido movimiento mientras que yoh la llenaba de carisias y besos, sin embargo no lo satisfacían y lentamente le fue quitando el sosten, para marion era una tortura que lo hiciera tan lento sin embargo se mantuvo quieta mirándolo, yoh en un rápido jalon le quito de lleno la prenda y se quedo contemplando aquellos senos perfectos, ni pequeños ni grandes justamente a su medida, admirando la belleza de la chic, casi desnuda bañada con la luz de la luna, sin embargo, no se entretuvo mucho tiempo y empezó a besar el pezón derecho mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba velozmente el pezón izquierdo, marion soltaba grandes gemidos de placer lo cual enloquecieron al chico que dejo el pezón erguido y empezó a succionar el otro mientras la chica arqueaba la espalda y gritaba extasiada, yoh pareció no satisfacerse y empezó a quitarle la prenda que le quedaba a la chica al quitársela por completo yoh no pudo creer que semejante belleza existiera, sin embargo marion decidió que era su turno y metió las manos en los bóxer del chico y empezó a acariciar su miembro, yoh gemía fuertemente y marion le quito sus bóxer quedando ambos desnudos, marion se agacho y se metió el miembro del chico en la boca una y otra vez mientras que yoh gritaba de placer…._

Y despertó

-por que no pude seguir durmiendo?. Pero en eso escucho pasos afueray una voz que el reconocía perfectamente.

-Ana … lo siento mucho , creo que jamás llegare a amarte.

Después de haber entrenado se dispuso a por fin desayunar pero como se había distraído en el entrenamiento llego tarde asi que encontró el desayuno que había dejado tamao preparado, lo calentó y se dispuso a por fin desayunar sin embargo otros pasos de la escalera lo distrajeron: al parecer su prometida tampoco había desayunado con los demás.

-Espero que hayas terminado con tu entrenamiento

-Si ana. Yoh quería a la sacerdotisa pero le cansaba que sus charlas se basaran en pedidos, exigencias, quejas, criticas , reproches, golpes y demás y todos claro por ana.

-Calente desayuno por si quieres

-Arigato

Se sentaron a comer pero ninguno dijo nada aunque casi nunca lo hacían, pero disfrutaban la compañía del otro ya que cada uno le daba el espacio a su acompañante para que pudiera pensar o reflexionar sin interrumpirlos.

Después del desayuno yoh salió al patio a recargarse en su arbol favorito que siempre apartaba y además era un lindo y tranquilo dia en la pension azakura, ya quetodos estaban paseando, estudiando, trabajando, llenando espacio(horo horo) o matando el tiempo, afuera de la pension. Todos menos dos personas:

-yoh . dijo ana que se había acercado a donde su prometido descansaba, había terminado su novela la matutina.

-hmm. Dijo yoh que estaba recostado en el arbol

-Voy a salir un momento

-ah? A esta bien Anita. Dijo yoh que no le prestaba mucha atencion

-adiós

Casi 3 horas después…

Yoh seguía recargado en el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba cuando ana salió aquella tarde, las primeras 2 horas se habia dormido ya que no habia "descansado" en toda la noche y la ultima media hora tratando de no pensar en su sueño de esta mañana

_Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? … desde que la vi sentí como curiosidad pero con el tiempo la curiosidad aumento y me sorprendía pensando en ella a ratos y todo eso ,trajo la atracción ya que pasaba el tiempo recordando su figura y cada vez que la volvía a ver que era cuando nos tocaba hacer algunos mandados juntos , intentaba platicar con ella o al menos llamar la atención, no sabia por que quería impresionarla o hacerle notar que yo exixtia por que normalmente cuando esta conmigo se queda callada y no habla y no sabia porque me importaba tanto, hasta que despues de pensar mucho me di cuenta del porque y desde entonces he pasado cada minuto pensando en ella e intento que ,cada vez que ana me envie a las compras ,topármela e incluso ,me ofresco a ir por todo lo que anita quiera con tal de estar con "ella", sin embargo ,ahí esta el problema: … Anna… me siento mal cuando pienso en _ella_ ya que tengo prometida y lo menos que quiero es lastimarla pues ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, aun que, ella no demuestre que yo le agrade en absoluto pero se que ana quiere y aprecia a todos por eso mismo no quiero decepcionarla o lastimarla … pero… es imposible no pensar en "ella", la que me roba el pensamiento , mi ya inspiracion, de la que acabo de descubrir, me estoy enamorando intensamente ….. Marion._

-ojala nunca me hubiera pasado esto, no puedo enamorarme y dudo que algun dia pueda quererme, esta el compromiso y no puedo fallarle a anna.

-ahhh (suspiro) Mejor me voy a caminar.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, sin sentido, distraidoe sus pensamientos, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran.

_No entendio por que precisamente ella, nunca le había puesto atención, sin embargo ella me hipnotizó, si esa era la palabra , no dejo de pensar en ella, me es casi imposible aunque ahora creo que es verdaderamente imposible sacármela de la cabeza, mas aun cuando mis pensamientos atrajeron la atracción y la pasión, un sentimiento que no había experimentado, ni siquiera por mi prometida y de ana si podrá decirse que la naturaleza la había bendecido con semejante cuerpo. Pero con Marion es diferente, es deseo y amor una combinación perfecta de pasión , desde hace tiempo que pensaba y soñaba con su figura, sus piernas, su cadera, sus curvas, sus pechos, su cuello, sus labios, su TODO lo atraía hasta la locura._

Sus pensamientos lo confudian, mas cuando recordaba la imagen de Marion en su sueño ya que el no era de esos chicos que solo pensaban en las mujeres por puro sexo o placer, para el eran damas que debían tratarse con respeto, aun que a horo horo no le parece y mas con ana tratándolo como esclavo jiji .

Así se quedo pensando hasta que unos pasos lo interrumpieron. Y se llevo una sorpresa al toparse con la persona que le robaba su pensamiento, su sueño y su corazón sin siquiera saberlo, noto que Marion traía las compras de la cena así que se apresuro a ayudarla.

-Hola Marion quieres que te ayude?. Dijo aparentando no sonar nervioso.

-Si el joven quiere ayudar a Mari. Dijo y se volteo un tanto sonrojada.

-Es un gusto, jiji

Caminaban por la calle ya obscura iluminados por las luces de los faros. Yoh intento sacar un tema de conversación pero no encontro.

_Diablos, una de las pocas veces que estamos solos y no tengo nada que contarle , vamos piensa yoh dile algo!_

_-_estas linda hoy Mari jijiji

Mari no dijo nada pe ro cuando salieron de la sombra y la luz de la luna la ilumino yoh noto que estaba levemente sonrojada, pero lo suficiente para que el lo notara un poco causándole un sonrojo también a el

_Se ve como un ángel cuando se sonroja,… la luna no le hace justicia pero, bañada bajo la luz de esta es… hermosa_

Aunque unos segundos después Marion volvió a tener casi la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

No se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta la pensión hasta que Marion se detuvo en la entrada el volteo a verla y se percato de aquello ya que seguía pensando en la perfecta imagen que había visto.

-Mari le agradece por ayudarla a hacer las compras

-Descuida es un gusto mari , si quieres puedo acompañarte la próxima ves…. Asi no tendras que cargar tanto. Se apresuro a explicar al ver la mirada que esta le dirigía.

-Mari le agradece tal vez pueda acompañarla la próxima vez

-Buenas noches mari. Dijo yoh y se aparto para dejarla pasar, no sin antes sonreírle de forma sincera. La chica se sorprendió y se sonrojo y a causa de la impresión se quedo parada frente a yoh quien se quedo contemplándola y aspirando el rico aroma de la joven.

_Es muy hermosa._ Ambos (mejor dicho yoh se acercaba a Mari ya que esta estaba quieta) se empezaron a acercar… estaban a 5cm (medida considerable),...se acercaban cada vez mas

-Interrumpo? . hasta que una voz los sobresalto.

**continuara... esta vez no se si lo continuo, dije lo mismo en el cap anterior pero es por que este capi ya lo tenia **

**se que sigo sin poner a los demas pero es que no se como incluirlos y no se que parejas formar jeje**

**ahora se por que algunos autores no quieren publicar sus historias o continuarlas y siempre e mandado un review con mi apoyo aun que yo no he recibido muchos (uno) de hecho con uno me basta ,bueno no iba a publicar este cap pero le agradezco a lovehao que fue la primera (y unica) en mandarme un review y a la unica que le gusto mi historia o creo que le gusto jeje **

**creo que el primer review es el que mas importa y agradezco que el primero sea de apoyo por un autor a la que hace tiempo sigo y que me encantan sus historias.**

**bueno aun sigo diciendo que acepto sugerencias o criticas o al menos dejen un review con un simple hola :(**


End file.
